Bhavati magic
Bhavati magic are spells that require the same affinity as the god whose power is being borrowed. The gods themselves chose their two forms (hoti and bhavati) of divine magic for humans to use, based on their own uncommon (but not unique) transcendental skills. :See also: hoti magic, Fusion magic From Primeval Gods bhavati brahma |image2 = 1-64 bhavati brahma on the Staff of Agni.png|width2=682|height2=682 |caption2 = Lorraine's spur-of-the-moment alteration of the Staff of Agni }} |image2 = 2-80 Lutz rescues Ran.png|width2=572|height2=612 |caption2 = Lutz using hoti brahma bhavati brahma to create a weapon }} Attribute: Creation Target: designated target Effect: physical Requirement: at least one Brahma birth attribute bhavati brahma, unlike hoti brahma, allows the caster change the structure of a target. The alteration is permanent. The first use of this spell is to remodel already existing items. The second use of this spell is the shaping of new creations out of existing materials. The resulting item can be much better than the original materials and will not vanish. (This is one reason why it is easy to make money with it.) Since this spell, unlike hoti brahma, can alter the very being of the target, long-time research was required to enable the first creations. Ever since the discovery of mechanisms behind creation magic through research, the creation of items has become easy to do. :See also: Creation brand This spell can be used to permanently alter a god-level item at most once a month, although not every god item is suitable for this spell, depending on the temperament of the associated god. Lorraine Rartia has been known to create expensive (and often overpriced) clothing with this spell, including Asha Rahiro's custom-made mage suit and Brilith Ruin's temporary blue priestess dress. Two known god-level items that she altered were the Staff of Agni (which she botched) and the Neutral Bow. She once tried to alter the Golden Knight but failed due to Kubera's bad personality. Lutz Sairofe, the Priest of Creation, used this magic to alter the Hide of Bondage, but on his first attempt the hide attached itself to his suit. On his arrival in Kalibloom, he used hoti indra bhavati brahma on a plain staff to make it fancy and glow blue when he tested for magical interference from the Chaos barrier. He used hoti brahma bhavati brahma to create a gun-like weapon when rescuing his brother from an attacking upani. See also: Fusion magic bhavati visnu Unknown effect (no longer available) bhavati shiva Unknown effect (no longer available) bhavati kali Unknown effect (no longer available) From Natural Gods bhavati agni |image2 = 1-77 bhavati agni.png|width2=682|height2=682 |caption2 = Sagara experiences spontaneous combustion }} Attribute: Fire Target: designated target Effect: physical (heat damage) Requirement: at least one Agni birth attribute bhavati agni heats up and sublimes a single object to an extreme temperature. The attack is limited to a single object, but is very destructive. Brilith Ruin is seen using this spell on several occasions. * The first was during the team portion of her magic test, in order to vaporize a simulated sura about to ambush Asha Rahiro. She had a little help from Agni to correct her bad calculations. * The second time, she used it (on her own) against Sagara as a desperate final act during the second attack on Atera. * In Season 3, Brilith attempts to attack Chandra with the spell, but misses. bhavati chandra |image2 = 1-72 Praul's amplified light attack.png|width2=682|height2=745 |caption2 = Praul uses the spheres to amplify his bhavati surya attack }} }} Attribute: Darkness Target: designated area Effect: magical Requirement: at least one Chandra birth attribute bhavati chandra is an amplifying spell. It creates one or more dark spheres which magnify the strength of the magic that hits it by 1.5 times. The spheres can be placed anywhere in viewing range and it is possible to create multiple spheres at a time. The amplifying effect will be multiplied (e.g. 1.5*1.5*1.5). The to be amplified magic is not automatically amplified, but has to hit the spheres. Spells like hoti kubera and hoti vayu are thus impossible to amplify. The spell must continue after hitting the spheres. Some beginners are able to hit the spheres, but fail to maintain the spell afterwards, rendering it useless and wasting vigor. Praul Ajes amplified his Light attack thanks to one of his colleagues who set up the dark spheres first. The attack was used against Cloche during the Ananta clan invasion of Atera. bhavati indra |image2 = 2-09 bhavati indra on the statue.png|width2=493|height2=312 |caption2 = converting the Marut & Asvins statue back to its original blood }} Attribute: Sky Target: designated area Effect: physical (lightning) Requirement: at least one Indra birth attribute bhavati indra electrocutes every living creature with blood in the area around (and excluding) the caster. Physical contact with the target is not necessary for the spell to work. Unlike hoti indra, this spell cannot differentiate between enemies and allies, and thus hits both. bhavati indra is one of two spells that can bypass shields created by hoti brahma. Asha Rahiro has used this spell on Leez Haias more than once, but fortunately the girl is never seriously injured. Asha has also used the spell to return the blood in the Marut & Asvins statue to its original form, in order to feed Yuta. She also uses it to bypass Lorraine's hoti brahma shield and attack her. bhavati kubera |image2 = 2-110 Leez hovering.png|width2=503|height2=600 |caption2 = Leez hovers before falling }} Attribute: Earth Target: user Effect: physical (flight) Requirement: at least one Kubera birth attribute bhavati kubera allows the caster to fly. The caster becomes surrounded by gold streaks of light. Since the spell does not protect the user from high speed or height, it is often necessary to use other magic in conjunction with it, such as hoti kubera. There is no time limit, but vigor is constantly drained. The wind magic bhavati vayu allows either hovering or jumping with delaying the fall, but it is not true flight as with bhavati kubera. However, the user is less restrained in their movements when using bhavati vayu than during the use of bhavati kubera. This spell doesn't protect the caster from damage (e.g. through air resistance). It is possible to crash after running out of vigor during the flight. New learners of this spell often have problems moving their body and have to practice hard before flying freely. According to Asha Rahiro, watching someone who has mastered the spell is required to learn how to use it. Despite the required hard training, all people dream of flying. So even if you only meet the minimum conditions for this spell (a single kubera attribute), you're envied. Private Maryhorn Magic Academy, Kalibloom Branch offers a course in bhavati kubera for those who wish to avoid the arduous climb to the Temple of Earth. bhavati surya |image2 = 2-93 hoti surya bhavati surya.jpg|width2=690|height2=406 |caption2 = Saha On using hoti surya bhavati surya }} Attribute: Light Target: designated target Effect: physical damage, paralysis Requirement: at least one Surya birth attribute bhavati surya strikes the enemy with a ray of blinding light. This spell does not cause heat, cold, poison, or electrical damage, but is nonetheless a powerful destructive force. Unlike other types of magic, this spell does not ignore the defense of the target. It can destroy targets with weak defense, but targets with high defense (surpassing the power of the spell) will not be damaged. As a side effect, it can also paralyze the target (even a target with high magic defense) until it is hit with another attack. The paralyzed target will be immune from further paralysis for a short time after the effect wears off, making continuous paralysis impossible. Praul Ajes used this spell on Clophe during the second attack on Atera. Saha On used this spell in combination with hoti surya to eliminate a couple of upanis roughly 500km away from his office in Eloth. bhavati varuna |image2 = 1-75 Clophe breaks the ice.png|width2=414|height2=476 |caption2 = Clophe destroys the ice on his arm }} Attribute: Water Target: designated area Effect: physical (freezing) Requirement: at least one Varuna birth attribute bhavati varuna is a powerful spell that freezes everything inside the area targeted by the caster. If calculations are not done properly the caster may end up freezing themselves. The effect wears off after a bit of time. Ran Sairofe used this spell against a few Gandharva suras without calculating, and ended up freezing his own arm and a leg in the process. During the second sura attack on Atera, the defending magicians attempted to freeze Clophe's arm to stop it from regenerating, but since one of his attributes is Water, it likely sped up his regeneration instead. bhavati vayu |image2 = 1-23 Asha keeps Brilith airborne.png|width2=562|height2=551 |caption2 = Asha keeps Brilith Ruin airborne }} |image2 = 2-65 Asha uses bhavati vayu on Leez.png|width2=461|height2=392 |caption2 = Leez about to be slashed by Gandharva's ice }} Attribute: Wind Target: designated area Effect: physical Requirement: at least one Vayu birth attribute bhavati vayu, if used correctly, allows the caster to concentrate wind under their feet, thus allowing them to walk on air. It is less popular than its hoti counterpart because of the difficulty of the spell—it requires a great level of calculation—and the fact that hoti vayu has a more flexible usage. Asha Rahiro uses this spell to escape with Leez Haias from the 5th floor of the magic guild during the fire of Atera. When the stabilizer system fails on the flight to Aeroplateau, Asha and the crew members use this spell to move around without injury. Asha also uses this spell to send others aloft. * She keeps her teammate Brilith Ruin out of harm's way during the combat stage of their magic test. * She sends Ran Sairofe flying when he attempts to use hoti varuna on her as a prank. * She sends Leez flailing into the sky in order to get Agni's attention during Gandharva's siege of Kalibloom. From Created Gods bhavati asvins |image2 = 1-72 bhavati asvins cast on Cloche.png|width2=448|height2=297 |caption2 = Cloche's Dusky Field transcendental is sealed }} Attribute: Restoration Target: designated target Effect: magical Requirement: at least one Asvins birth attribute bhavati asvins seals a single transcendental skill of the target, until either the spell is lifted by some time-related magic (if the time limit hasn't passed yet) or the original caster of this spell dies. It can only seal skills that are charging/are about to be cast, so it has no use if the target is faster than the user. There's an additional rule: One user can only seal one skill of one sura. If the user tries to seal another skill, the seal on the previously targeted skill will be lifted. However, multiple magicians can seal multiple skills of a sura, making it vulnerable. Airi Yui used this to seal the Gaze in the Grave skill that Sagara was about to unleash on her, Lorraine Rartia, and Ari. Cloche also fell victim to this spell, ending with the loss of some of her best transcendentals. bhavati marut |image2 = 2-33 Asha threatens Claude with bhavati marut.png|width2=690|height2=622 |caption2 = Asha threatens Claude Yui }} }} Attribute: Destruction Target: designated target Effect: physical Requirement: at least one Marut birth attribute bhavati marut cuts everything in the space determined by the user, alive or inanimate, ignoring all defenses. It is more destructive than hoti marut, but also considerably more difficult to calculate. There is a short delay before the spell takes effect, so it is possible to dodge or avoid it. The difficulty increases with the size of the cut, but even the simplest cut requires a significant amount of precise calculations. Unexpected errors are a common occurrence, and a calculation mistake can easily lead to the death of an ally or the caster himself. Despite the issues with accuracy, the spell is used for the sake of its beyond-overwhelming destructive force. Asha Rahiro has used this spell on or near Leez Haias on several occasions, at least once to 'kill' her in order to trigger the Golden Knight's Regeneration transcendental. Clophe pushed Cloche out of the range of this spell during the Ananta attack in Atera and was nicked himself, but he was able to easily regenerate. bhavati yama Attribute: Death Target: human or sura Effect: body possession/switch Requirement: at least one Yama birth attribute The exact details of bhavati yama are still unknown, but it is apparently a spell that allows the caster to take over someone else's body, and which also allows the caster to use the target's skills. Laila indicates that it is to be used on suras, and this spell is apparently the Death magic that is practiced on captured suras in Rindhallow. bhavati yama is also hinted at in Ep.64 as an efficient use of Death magic that assisted in the battle against the suras. Claude Yui, the Priest of Death, uses this spell to possess a transport ship worker in order to trick Leez Haias into using an escape capsule. He was able to use the woman's bhavati vayu to hover in the air as he speaks with Asha afterwards. Claude uses the spell again on a random woman in order to speak to a disguised Asha. References Category:Index Category:Magic